Phineas, Ferb, and the six foot teddy bears
by grizztheviking
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy, Buford, and Baljeet work on two six foot teddy bears for Phineas and Jeremy to give to their lovers. A Phineas x Isabella story as well as a Candace x Jeremy story
It was a bright and sunny day in the Tri State area, Phineas and his step brother Ferb awoke eager to start the day. They had planed this particular event for awhile, You see Isabella was at at the fireside girls boot camp training the new recruits, and Candace at the Ducky Momo convention out of town with her friend Vanessa. They are both supposed to be back at the same time. The boy's plan is for the gang to meet a Jeremy's house to work in his backyard to build two 6 foot teddy bears, one for Candace and one for Isabella. The two boys head swiftly down the street towards the Johnson residents. They open the backyard gate to find Buford, baljeet, and Jeremy waiting there for them along with the supplies they will need.
"Oh good, you're all here!" Phineas exclaimed with an air of excitement in his voice.  
"OK. Ferb, Buford and I will work on one. Baljeet and Jeremy, you guys do the other one."  
"Sounds like a plan." Jeremy replied.  
The group got to work sewing away or the exteriors of the bears.  
"Lucky for us Buford is a master Sewer" Baljeet said in an innocent and thankful tone.  
"Quite you, or it will be a one way street to wedgie town." Buford angerly fire's back.  
"Uh, Guys. I think we wont have enough material to complete them both." Baljeet said in a concerned tone.  
"Hmm, that is a problem. I know, Jeremy and I can head to the store and pick up the supplies we need." Phineas said to everyone.  
"Sounds like a plan man." Jeremy said in a chill tone.  
The pair headed out the gate and hopped into Jeremy's car and provided to head to downtown Danville where the hardware store is located. Along the way Jeremy and Phineas talk about their sweethearts  
"You know your sister means a lot to me" Jeremy said.  
"Your a good guy Jeremy, Candace is lucky to have a sweet guy like you by her side" Phineas replied.  
"You and Ferb are good brothers, I couldn't ask for better future brother in laws." Jeremy said.  
"How about your sweetheart?, Whats she like?" Jeremy asked in an inquisitive tone.  
"Isabella?, Shes the best, she makes me feel complete. She's a loyal fireside girl's troop leader, and when we're spending time together my life feels like it has a purpose. Oh my, sorry i raddled on so long" Phineas told Jeremy.  
"Aren't you a little young to be having feeling that strong for a girl?" Jeremy asked in a sarcastic tone as he knew what Phineas reply would be.  
"Why yes, Yes i am." Phineas replied.  
"Never change Phineas, Never change." Jeremy said as they pull into the parking lot.  
The two boys head inside the hardware store where Phineas and Ferb are regulars at.  
"Hey Phineas, Did you upgrade Ferb to a new model?" Said the store clerk in a joking manner.  
"Haha, No one could replace my brother. No this is Jeremy, He's my sisters Boyfriend." Phineas said to the store clerk.  
Phineas knew the store clerk well as he and Phineas had been shopping their for the backyard projects since they where toddlers.  
"So what can i get you boys today?" The clerk asked.  
"We need two crates of fabric and two bags of cotton fluff." Phineas told the Clerk.  
The clerk went into the back room and started looking for the goods. After a few minutes he returns to the counter toting the goods the group needs to complete the bears.  
"Should I Bill the usual?" The clerk is asks.  
"Of course my good man." Phineas says goodbye while Jeremy loads all of the goods in the trunk of his car.  
The pair proceed to make the journey back to their base of operation's in Jeremy's backyard, Eager to get back to work on the gifts for their lovers. Once they return they head swiftly into the backyard to get back to work.  
"We have what we need" Phineas told the other boy's.  
"Good, We should have enough time to finish before the girls get home." Baljeet said back.  
The boy's spend the next few hours sewing and stuffing away at the bears. Once they where done The boy's loaded them in the back seat of Jeremy's car to be hauled over to Phineas backyard where the girls will be coming after they get home. They unload the bears and say their goodby's to Buford and Baljeet.  
"Thanks guy's, we couldn't have done it without your help." Phineas said in a thankful tone.  
"You owe me." Buford said.  
"Would it kill you to do something nice for a friend for once?" Baljeet fired back.  
the two boy's left out the back gate, heading to their respective home's  
"I need to give a special thanks to you bro, Izzy will be so happy." Phineas said to Ferb.  
"Yeah man, This Saturday I'll take you out for pizza my treat." Jeremy said to Ferb as well.  
"The look's on their face's when they get their gifts is all the thanks i need. But you should take Buford and Baljeet out to eat. They did just as much as me." Ferb replied.  
The three waited for about forty five minutes until Ferb spotted the two girls headed towards the backyard in his binoculars.  
"Code red, I repeat code red." Ferb said.  
Phineas and Jeremy get into position to surprise their lover's when they enter the back gate.  
Isabella started through the backyard gate with Candace right behind her. Once both them had made it into the backyard they both saw the 6 foot bears at the same time.  
"SURPRISE!" Phineas and Jeremy yelled at the same time.  
"I...I" The girls both said in unison.  
"Do you like them?" Phineas asked.  
Isabella ran over and started kissing Phineas. Moments later Candace did the same with Jeremy.  
While the happy couples where kissing Ferb pulled out a picture of Vanessa he keeps in a heart shaped locket and said: "One day."  
"Oh Phineas, You're so sweet." Isabella said in a passionate tone.  
"Jeremy, I love you." said Candace.  
The happy couples proceeded to make out underneath the backyard tree while watching the sunset together. As for Ferb he went inside to pine over his crush in private.


End file.
